


Remus Gets Suspended

by maxiemoo01



Series: Misguided short stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Gen, High School, Homophobia, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Remus gets suspended for dumping cockroaches on a student, Roman calls Virgil to pick him up, Virgil takes him for ice cream(A small side story that can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Misguided short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992772
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	Remus Gets Suspended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



Remus was always done with school, he absolutely hated it and wanted to get away from it at any cost, he couldn't though, so instead he was sat in a classroom filled with students, when a girl walked up to him. 

"Hey Remus." She said, voice far sweeter than it should be. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking her up and down and deciding she really isn't worth his time, and that he clearly wasn't worth hers either. 

"I've just got a question for you, who's the hunk who drops you off at school everyday?" Oh so that's what she wanted, Remus grinned at that. 

"Well that would be my brother. However you're clearly missing a piece of your gaydar because he is incredibly gay and in a happy relationship." He said, smirking, however the girl's face didn't drop like he expected it to, she instead gave him a smirk. 

"Oh I'm sure he just hasnt had a good woman, hes far too hot to be gay." Remus stared at her, unbelievable, this girl was absolutely unbelievable. 

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" He asked, already thinking of ways to absolutely destroy the girl.

"He just needs a good lady to show him what hes missing, hes absolutely too hot to be gay Remus, unlike you." Okay that was it. 

"Do you like bugs?" Remus asked, the girl raised an eyebrow. 

"Fucking weird, no I dont, why?" Remus smirked, leaning down and shifting through his bag before pulling out a container. 

"You clearly just haven't met the right one!" He grinned as he opened it and dumped the container of cockroaches on her head. 

The blonde haired girl started to scream and whack the bugs off her as Remus just watched, laughing his ass off, it was absolutely amazing until he heard a sharp voice. "Remus King! Principal's office! Now!" Remus rolled his eyes, of course he would be the one to get in trouble. He grabbed his bag and headed off to the office, it wasn't an uncommon room for him. 

He settled into the seat outside of the door, legs up on the seat beside him. "Back again I see." The principal said as he opened the door, Remus shrugged and walked into the office, sitting in the seat and making himself at home. 

"What can I say, I enjoy our conversations." He shrugged, smirking as the principal pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"This is the third time this week you've been in my office and it's only tuesday." Remus chuckled at that. "This isn't a laughing matter Remus. I'm gonna have to call your brother to come get you, and you won't be back to school until monday, do you understand me." Remus just shrugged. 

"Yeah yeah suspension, brother being called to pick me up, whatever." The principal sighed, running a hand over his face. 

"Go wait out there, I'm calling your brother."

  
  


***

  
  


Virgil was sitting at his desk with his headphones on, working on an art commission when his phone rang, interrupting his music, he let out a sigh and picked it up, he frowned slightly when he saw Roman's name, he was supposed to be at work. "Hey, what's up?"

Roman sounded exhausted, Virgil noted as he spoke. "Can you pick up Remus?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?"

"He got suspended. Please, I can't leave work, I'll make it up to you I promise." Virgil chuckled at that. 

"I'm gonna say you don't have to but I totally want you to make it up to me so I'll ignore that. I'll be there in ten." Virgil said, already standing and getting his shoes on. 

"Thank you so much Virge! You're a lifesaver, I'll see you when I get home." The line then went dead, Virgil pulled off his headphones, leaving them on the table beside the door and heading down to his car, hopping in and starting it up, he didn't drive often, and he took a while before he finally got a car and started driving regularly, it still made him a little anxious but he was getting better. 

He pulled up to the school and headed to the office, as soon as he walked in he saw Remus, wearing the same ripped up band t-shirt he had been wearing that morning with his ripped jeans, he and Virgil had slightly similar taste in clothing, which was something Roman had commented on a few times.

When Remus saw Virgil he perked up, giving him a wave as Virgill sighed and talked to the receptionist to sign Remus out before gesturing for the other to follow him, as they walked the empty halls Virgil finally spoke. "So what'd you do?" He asked, Remus had never been suspended before so this had to be bad. 

"Oh well." Remus smirked and Virgil could tell he was proud of whatever it was he did. "Some blonde bitch told me Roman was too hot to be gay and just needed to find the right girl so I asked her if she liked bugs and when she said no I told her she just hadnt met the right one before dumping some cockroaches on her." Virgil froze at the door to his car. 

"Okay… First of all, where the fuck did you get cockroaches? Were they in your fucking school bag?" Remus shrugged. 

"Never know when you may need a cockroach." Virgil ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath. 

"Well I'm gonna elect to ignore that and not ask what I want to ask, now, I'm totally not mad at you for this, that was a damn good reason to get suspended, in fact I'm gonna buy you ice cream because you fucking deserve it." Remus smiled as they climbed into Virgil's small car. 

"Oh I am living for this." He said, Virgil chuckled as he started the car. "Guess you and Roman are stuck with me for the week though." Remus said, Virgil shrugged. 

"For that reason I honestly don't care, you did something absolutely bat shit crazy but it was honestly for a good reason." Virgil looked over at him. "Alright frozen yogurt place with all the toppings or just normal ben and jerrys." 

"Oh frozen yogurt definitely." Virgil nodded in approval and they headed in the direction of the place. 

Later that evening when Roman returned home he was pissed at Remus until Virgil told him the story, Roman seemed delighted, and just as Virgil had, avoided asking what else Remus kept in his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> So Lunatic19 thought of this and I immediately said "I'm writing this this is canon now" so heres a little short story somewhere between Virgil and Roman's graduation and when they move for college!


End file.
